The Final Word
by Cassidy Rai
Summary: Sirius's summers at home are getting worse and worse. But something is different this summer. What does his sister have to do with the way his father has been acting?
1. 1

The Final Word - Chapter 1

****The Final Word  
Written by Cassidy Rai

A/N: This story is slightly messed up. It combines an RPG I play, another series of books, and my own scary mind. And these chapters are short, I know. I just, I dunno, like them that way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black. I do own this plot, his family, and his actions though. Sirius was borrowed from the exalted JK Rowling.

Chapter 1

Sirius took a deep breath. He was determined not to show a spec of weakness. He had been raised better than that. But he was only human, and still a boy at that. Most would not expect to him to endure what he did.

Sirius focused his mind. His school days were not in total vain. While he slacked off his normal studies, he did many private lessons. These came into play now. He felt his spirit leave his body. He was floating above the shack. He wasn't Sirius any more, he was someone else.

He no longer felt the pain. He was free once again. But he didn't go very far. After only a few minutes he returned to his body. He couldn't afford to go any further. Practicing the old magic was very damaging to the mind.

Even as he returned, the impacts had stopped. Sirius forced himself to ignore the welts that were burning upon his back. He glared at his captor. This man was no longer what he looked like. He was something evil, something possessed. But he still looked like Sirius's father. 

________________________________________________________________________

You see that little box down there? Use it, and review my story. Flames will be used for warmth in my cold basement. Any feedback is welcome. And if you see a way for me to improve my writing, please tell me!


	2. 2

The Final Word - Chapter 2

****The Final Word  
Written by Cassidy Rai

Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black. I do own this plot, his family, and his actions though. Sirius was borrowed from the exalted JK Rowling.

Chapter 2

The normal threats followed. Sirius paid them no heed. He wouldn't tell anyone. His pride prevented that. He was going to deal with it himself.

Finally Sirius pulled on his robe. The bagginess of it covered the welts on his back. He held his head high as he walked out of the shack. He didn't flinch at all. He would endure whatever was sent his way. Sirius Black was too proud to show weakness.

This was a trait inherited by his father. But it wasn't necessarily something a good thing. 

The beatings came more and more often as time had gone on. Why they began Sirius didn't know. But he did know that it wasn't his father that controlled them. And he had no recognition what so ever after they were done. And Sirius wouldn't let him know.

It all began when Sirius had come home that summer. Returning from Hogwarts was something that Sirius never liked. He loved the old school. It was his home much more then this place was.

Sirius realized right away that there was something wrong with his father. There was a distant look in his eyes. A look that Sirius began to recognize as the beginning of a beating.

It seemed that whenever his sister was around his father got that look in his eyes. And Sirius noticed this. He stopped talking to Astrid completely. And avoided his father after they'd been talking. If Sirius stayed out of the way long enough the look would leave.

Finally Sirius realized what was happening. It was time for a heart to heart discussion with his sister. He planned it out on the way back to their house.

________________________________________________________________________

You see that little box down there? Use it, and review my story. Flames will be used for warmth in my cold basement. Any feedback is welcome. And if you see a way for me to improve my writing, please tell me!


	3. 3

The Final Word - Chapter 3

****The Final Word  
Written by Cassidy Rai

Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black. I do own this plot, his family, and his actions though. Sirius was borrowed from the exalted JK Rowling.

Chapter 3

Sirius cornered his sister that night. His father and mother had gone out to dinner, so they were all alone.

"Hello Astrid." he said, coming out of the shadows. He had trailed her when she'd left the house.

"Sirius." she exclaimed in surprise. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"The truth." Sirius slid in front of her. Astrid didn't know he could move so softly.

"About what?" she played innocent.

Sirius didn't buy it. "About our father."

Astrid's face flickered. "What about him?" she began.

"You know what I mean!" Sirius snapped. "What did you do to him?"

Astrid began to laugh. "I only did what was necessary. I just showed him what was inside. And gave him the freedom to do what he wanted too."

Sirius scowled. "Astrid. What has gotten into you?" he asked. "You've changed."

"We all must change at sometime. I've chosen my rightful road." she smiled.

Sirius noticed the black garments she was wearing. They weren't normal robes. It clicked. "You're a Death Eater." he whispered. 

________________________________________________________________________

You see that little box down there? Use it, and review my story. Flames will be used for warmth in my cold basement. Any feedback is welcome. And if you see a way for me to improve my writing, please tell me!

Now, do you want me to continue? Then review! Cause without reviews I don't want to continue. That's a lie actually, I do want to continue. I just won't post it for you! So, review!


	4. 4

The Final Word - Chapter 4

**The Final Word  
****Written by Cassidy Rai**

A/N: Despite only 5 reviews (I wanted 10 :[) I decided to post the next chapter. I also have 5 and 6 done, once I get more reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black. I do own this plot, his family, and his actions though. Sirius was borrowed from the exalted JK Rowling.

Chapter 4 

Astrid laughed. "You finally figured it out boy? Took you long enough."

Sirius scowled. "Boy? I think not. You forget _little _sister that I am older, smarter and more advanced at magic then you are."

Astrid shook her head. "Oh no Sirius. Now with my training I have more magic powers then you." she reached for her wand to show him, but Sirius noticed long before she touched it what she was planning.

"Expelliarmus." he yelled just as she grabbed hold of it. The wand flew from her hand into his. He chuckled. "Well Astrid, you seem to have misjudged me. You first mistake."

Astrid scowled. "Give me my wand." she snapped. 

"No." Sirius said, smile disappearing. "Not until you tell me why you have become a death eater."

"Never!" Astrid screeched. She lunged at Sirius, but like he was expecting it he stepped aside. She fell to the ground. 

Sirius's ring glowed as he bound her using a special un-breakable rope curse. 

________________________________________________________________________

You see that little box down there? Use it, and review my story. Flames will be used for warmth in my cold basement. Any feedback is welcome. And if you see a way for me to improve my writing, please tell me!

Thank you to **no_fear_here_2000** aka **Cammi** (hi!) and **Sabrina Black** (ya ya, I'm posting more. but not for you, for ME! wahahahaha!) and last **Morgan** (yes, very intense, ah, responded to you before in the WRU.)

Please, please review this story! COMMON! REVIEW! Or no story for you! (I'm the story nazi!)


	5. 5

The Final Word - Chapter 5

**The Final Word  
****Written by Cassidy Rai**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black. I do own this plot, his family, and his actions though. Sirius was borrowed from the exalted JK Rowling.

Chapter 5

Astrid fought the bindings, but to no avail. She stopped struggling and Sirius pulled her up onto her feet like she was only 5 years old.

"I ask you again, why are you a Death Eater?" he asked into her face.

Astrid spit into his. It seemed to hit an invisible wall and slid off. 

Sirius took a deep breath. He didn't want to hurt her. She was his sister, death eater or not. "Fine." he said. "We'll do this the hard way." he removed a vial from his robe. _Truth Potion_ the label read.

"That's illegal!" Astrid said in surprise. The Ministry kept a great watch over who used the Truth Potion.

"I know." Sirius said. "You should really research before you try to hurt someone. You'd have discovered I am permitted use of it, in limited amounts." He uncorked the vial.

"Wait!" Astrid said as it neared her lips. 

________________________________________________________________________

You see that little box down there? Use it, and review my story. Flames will be used for warmth in my cold basement. Any feedback is welcome. And if you see a way for me to improve my writing, please tell me!

Thanks to: **Hyperactive_Wabit** (I know they are short, but that's what's coming out.... I don't like writing them so short.) **Sabrina** **Black** (you're the master of short chapters girl! so :P more coming though!) **Amanda II** (*shrugs* sorry)** Rose Noix **(glad you like them!) **MirariAndroid18 **(Sirius is the best!)

Come on. If you've read till here, just go a little further, and write a review! COMMON! NOW! Please?

Also, to anyone that have been reading my story Sirius's First Love, the next chapter will be out soon! My muse came back, and is roaring to go!


	6. 6

**The Final Word  
****Written by Cassidy Rai**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black. I do own this plot, his family, and his actions though. Sirius was borrowed from the exalted JK Rowling.

Chapter 6

"I'll answer them myself. But, answer one of my questions first." Though a Death Eater, Sirius noticed Astrid was still very much a child.   
  
"What?" Sirius said recapping the vial.   
  
"How?" Sirius looked confused. "How can you use the Truth Potion?"   
  
Sirius smiled. "Well, since you have yet to entered your 6th year, you don't know about the special training Dumbledore began." he began. "Since Hogwarts is known for Defense Against the Dark Arts, he began training special Auroras. Only the best of each house participates in this training. We are guaranteed jobs in the Ministry, and already have the responsibilities of a real employee.   
  
Astrid waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. But she had already wasted all the time she needed. During the entire time she had been whispering words. Spell words. Sirius had noticed, but hadn't thought much of it.   
  
A mistake. She'd worked free of her bindings some how. She lunged at Sirius and this time he was too slow to get out of the way. Like a cat she landed on top of him. Grabbing her wand she sprinted into the darkness.   
  
Sirius transformed into dog form and followed after.   


________________________________________________________________________

You see that little box down there? Use it, and review my story. Flames will be used for warmth in my bedroom. Any feedback is welcome. And if you see a way for me to improve my writing, please tell me!

Thanks to: **Sarah** **Black** (I've started back in the writing grove, so expect many more!) **FireSprite **(erm... SFL? *hides* It took me long enough to update this one... and I've had the chapter done for a while) **Parvati Brown **(thanks! ^-^) **Caitlin Allyana** (^-^) **Sabrina Black** (who are you? *giggles* you are awesome Saby!) **Cassandra** **Lunar** (thanks! ^-^) **Ilara **(you are awesome! talk to you around!)

Come on. If you've read till here, just go a little further, and write a review! COMMON! NOW! Please?


	7. 7

**The Final Word  
****Written by Cassidy Rai**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black. I do own this plot, his family, and his actions though. Sirius was borrowed from the exalted JK Rowling.

Chapter 7  
  
Sirius transformed into human form and spit on the ground. He said a string of words no appropriate for anyone under 50.  
  
He'd chased Astrid for a few miles before she'd slipped out of his sight. That girl was so fast it wasn't human.  
  
'Well, she's not human any more.' Sirius thought bitterly. He couldn't believe Astrid, his flesh and blood, was a Death Eater.  
  
"Bitch." Sirius muttered, shooting black stars into the sky from his wand.  
  
"Black, is that you?" A light had flicked on in a house behind Sirius. The speaker was silhouetted in the doorway.  
  
"Potter?" Sirius was confused. He knew he'd gone pretty far, but not this far. James Potter lived over 5 hours flying away from him. He smiled then, and rushed to the door, embracing his best friend.  
  
James laughed and pulled back. "Sirius, you fool, what are you doing here?"  
  
Sirius' smile left his face. He winced as James gripped his shoulder.  
  
James gave him a quizzical look and dropped hi hand. He held the door open, and motioned Sirius in.  
  
Sirius walked into the living room, and flopped down on the couch. His back stung and his whole body was in pain. Every movement was painful. He had run a lot farther then he though, and even as an athlete, his body couldn't handle it.  
  
Finally James couldn't take the silence. "What happened tonight?" he asked, "Why are you here?"  
  
Sirius drew in a breath. "Prongs.... it's a long story. In short, my life is hell, and my sister is a Death Eater."  
  
James eyes went wide then narrowed. "Astrid?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"What happened Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius took a deep breath. "You can't tell anyone."  
  
"I can't promise that Sirius." James said quietly.  
  
"Swear... swear on our friendship." Sirius' eyes flamed. "I will tell Dumbledore... when the time is right."  
  
James nodded slowly.  
  
Sirius sighed, and launched into his story.

________________________________________________________________________

You see that little box down there? Use it, and review my story. Flames will be used for warmth in my bedroom. Any feedback is welcome. And if you see a way for me to improve my writing, please tell me!

Thanks to: no one! Since I uploaded this the same day as the last chapter!! ^-^

Come on. If you've read till here, just go a little further, and write a review! COMMON! NOW! Please?


End file.
